


Breeding Grounds Diabolik LoversxReader

by SagaDatura



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaDatura/pseuds/SagaDatura
Summary: Taken off the streets with an unknown past will your benefactors be your undoing?  Or will your past be a key to their future...





	1. Authors Notes

This story is non-canon. It is a combination of first two games/ supernatural creature lore/ and popular culture. Anything in the DL universe is owned by Rejet. I do have my original characters and may have my own adaptations of the original ones. So please give me credit where credit is due.

I am warning you now. This story has dark themes and adult content. I would say it will ramp up to 18+.

Over the course of this story you will see notations on the actual Moon Cycle. To make life easier I am going to only divide it up in 4 parts the following is in order starting from the Full Moon.

Full Moon--->First Quarter--->New Moon--->Last Quarter. Ahhh why am I doing this? Because as the cycle of the moon changes they will experience changes just as humans do. In this story the closer to the New Moon, Vampires tend to be more emotionally sensitive. Depending on the Vampire their reaction may be different. They could be more aggressive, sad, nostalgic just to name a few.

Of course, when they are closer to the full moon they become more animalistic , and become preditorial and territorial.

I encourage you to add/follow/vote/and comment. As a writer it is easy to feel alone on an island so seeing that people are reading and invested can sometimes fuel me that extra bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner and first meetings

Yui loved and hated the family meals at the Sakamakis. She loved them because that was when she could eat to her heart's content without having to worry about getting attacked. She also got to dress up. She was wearing an elegant purple gown. Her pale pink hair was pinned up revealing an antique choker that Ayato gave her as a gift.

She also hated these dinners because normally a fight would break out and the brothers would storm-out leaving her alone with the father, Touga. Yui couldn't help but feel a sense of dread when she was alone with him. Even though he has treated her well the brothers had told her stories. Events that were hard for her to fathom. And this coming from someone whose father had left her daughter to die hand spoke volumes. But she did not have to worry this time.

A total of five additional Brides had arrived earlier that week. Rosemary, Nori, Charlotte, Olive, and Jasmine. Yui was happy to have the company. They all looked pretty in the gowns that Reiji picked out for them. He seemed to have no problem finding the exact fit. They were all from different churches so it was nice talk to other girls from different backgrounds. Yui was so excited by the prospect of having more human friends. Her train of thought was derailed by the voice of Touga speaking to the brothers.

"So soon we will have an addition to the household."

Reiji sighed "Father, did you arrange another Bride? I am having a hard enough time keeping my beastly brothers in check as it is..."

The brothers began to growl but were silenced by their father. "I understand your plight Reiji. I know it can be hard running the household so I have arranged for help with the girls. She should be arriving from California " The brothers looked at each other in disbelief. The only servants they have had at the estate were spirits and familiars. For obvious reasons humans were not hired to live onsite for at least 100 years. Laito was the first to ask " So what would her duties include? Can I call her Barbie-chan?" His question as far as duties perked the brother's ears as they looked at their father.

"My aren't we greedy...." Touga mused. Her name is Liv and she is to assist Reiji and nothing more. She isn't a Bride so do not even think about it." Yui was so excited. She must be special to have come here as an assistant. Hopefully, we can be friends.

* * *

 

 You arrived at the airport as instructed by Mr. Sato, the Sakamaki's lawyer. You knew the situation was probably temporary but you were used to it. Since you were very young you had been living on the streets. Your birthplace, parents, birthday, even your real name was unknown.

When you were homeless, you were careful to stay away from places that would put you in bad situations. Shelters and the like not only wanted to preach to you they were stomping grounds for predators. Finding legal employment was just not possible, you had no identification. One of the only opportunities for someone like you was to work the streets, but you refused every pimp that tried to be your "Daddy". You were on death's door when Kaito found you. In the heat of the Summer, the trash bins were full of rotting food and water was hard to come by. He had an honest face, kind eyes and swore he wouldn't hurt you. Kaito made sure you received medical attention right away. "He wants you to run these tests and give her a thorough physical. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and call me when she is stable. He wants her brought to the estate as soon as she is healthy." Slave trade? CRAP was your final thought before you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeck!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is hazy and out of focus. You hear the clanking of chains, people talking.

_Reverend Summerland who goes next?_

_Let me go grab Meadow she is always looking for playmates._

_She is such a blessing and a comfort to us. We all need to be cleansed._

_I can't take it anymore. Where is Meadow....._

_Hear I am! The next one to play with me is....._

_YOU!_

You wake up in a cold sweat, frantically looking at your wrists and ankles bound to the gurney. On impulse you fought against the bindings. A cough from the corner of the room revealed that you were not alone. You looked to find Kaito walking closer and closer to the gurney. He looked down at you with a gentle smile as he started to released the bindings. "You have me to blame for this. The staff said you had been thrashing around and I was afraid you would hurt yourself."

You rubbed your wrists. Stinging on your palms drew attention to places where nails had dug deeply into your palms. Kaito gingerly cradled a hand to survey the damage.

"Oh dear it seems you had quite a fright. Let me call the nurse." As Kaito pressed the button for the nurse you looked at her surroundings. _The room was private and must be costing someone an arm and a leg._

This was the first time you had seen Kaito in the light. There was only one word to describe him, beautiful. He had a lock of his wavy black hair in his face and you were having a hard time not placing it behind his ear. He had gorgeous almond shaped eyes. But the color was off.....they were brown but there was something underneath them..

"Where am I exactly?"

"You are at a private hospital owned by my employer. He lives in Japan but is in the US quite a bit. He has places like this in most of the major cities."

_He said that as like it is was no big deal....sheesh rich people._

The door opened and revealed the doctor who had been taking care of you followed by a nurse. "Well hello miss.. it is great to see you moving around. He then turned to Kaito. "Mr. Sato, may I speak with you privately? I will have the nurse clean (f/n) wounds while I go over her tests with you.

The nurse moved over to the gurney and began the task of cleaning your wounds. She tried to be as gentle as possible but slip ups happen. Everytime she caused you additional pain you would let out a low growl that frightened you both. The nurse tried to lighten the mood "These should heal up in no time miss". You gave her the sunniest smile she could muster. " Sorry about the growling I am not sure what came over me." The nurse couldn't help but giggle "You are just hungry. Bags of fluid are for hydrating you. If you hadn't woke up today we would have been forced to have a feeding tube placed. I am going to get you some broth we have to start building you back to real food."

You started to worry....  _If I go back to the streets I would be in same situation. I think maybe I could go back to being a lookout for some of the drug dealers in the neighborhood. Even if I get caught I will get shelter and food in prison..._

Your train of thought was derailed as Kaito walked back into the room. You could not take her eyes off him. The nurse gave you a knowing wink and left the room, leaving the two of you alone.

Kaito pulled a chair close to you and cleared his throat to speak "Miss (f/n) I have great news. My employer, Tougo Sakamaki has decided to take you into his household as his ward. We are setting up the paperwork to include proper identification. You will be able to take the Sakamaki name. Isn't that wonderful...?"

You were in shock.."Wait...this is too much. I am not just going to move in with total strangers like that, I need to earn my keep. Would it be possible for me to work for them instead? All I ask is shelter, food and a reasonable salary..I am also can't take that last name."

Kaito look uneasy at the prospect but he knew you were not going to budge. "I will ask him...he has six sons that are all close to your possible age so he is looking forward having a young lady there to add a woman's touch at the estate. " He seemed deep in thought for a moment.."So we need to come up with a last name. Anything come to mind?"

You thought for a moment...."for some reason the name Summerland is stuck in my head...."

Kaito thinks for a moment. "Yes I think that is very appropriate. (f/n) Summerland it is"

The nurse brought in her soup. It was piping hot and smelled wonderful. "Here you are! Now eat the whole thing and get some sleep. Mr. Soto, it would be best to say goodbye to Miss (f/n), she seems very....preoccupied when you are in the room."

You turn bright red making Kaito smile. "Perhaps you are right." He kissed you on the forehead. "rest up, we have more to discuss later."

The nurse can't help but giggle "you are so lucky to have such a devoted boyfriend"

You don't know what to say and starts eating your soup.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito made his way to his hotel. The doctor had told him that some of the testing would take some time. The Dr. had faxed what he had to Karlheinz. The Doctor said you were well enough to travel to Japan.

He sauntered to his hotel room. The only thing he had was your coat. He searched the pockets to find a copy of Aristophanes' Clouds and a key. Key to what...Hmmm curious, I need to get this to the detective ASAP.

Her eyes were much older than her age. It felt as though she saw right through him.

The delicious fear that flowed in waves while she was sleeping.

The number of people it took to restrain you while you were thrashing about.

Her heart beating faster as he drew near to you, but he could not sense fear or lust.

What he thought was going to be an easy meal turned out to be something more complicated. _Was talking to Karlheinz about her a mistake?_   You were nothing but a possible test subject to him and a toy for his sons.... _well it was too late now._ _For better or for worse her fate has been sealed._

Once she is gone he will be at peace without distractions.

He decided to go out hunting to get his mind off of things. He hadn't eaten in a while since he had been at the hospital. He took out his contacts to reveal his true eyes. They were pale blue, almost like ice. They are quite the conversation starter. He had been hunting in the local goth bars lately. The young ladies (and gentlemen) were more than happy to play his little 'vampire games' but tonight he craved more than blood. Tonight will be a feast of blood, sex, and death. And every moment I will think of (Y/N). I should have killed her that night and been done with it.

___First Quarter Moon____

Rosemary was just getting her bearings in the mansion. She was getting used to the help, spirits mostly. She had gotten used to feelings of being watched by the brothers' familiars. She knew that Shu or Laito would appear while she was taking a bath. But the one thing that was unsettling was the whole "sharing" thing.

Yui and Ayato were a definite 'thing" she actually got to pick who she wanted. But the other 'brides' had no such luck. Of course, Reiji had a schedule made out to prevent discord. Sometimes Laito tried to sneak in on his non-Rosemary nights and caused chaos in the mansion. Reiji would have the task of putting Laito in the dungeon for 'punishment'.

Against her better judgment, she was developing feelings for him. My feelings are just going to get in the way. I can't fall in love that will only cloud my mind.

Tonight was her Subaru night. That was easy, all he wanted was blood. She wasn't allowed to touch him and he always went back to his room right after. No feeling or emotion. There was always passionate sounds during his Nori-Nights. So why was Rosemary truly there? Simple, she wanted money and power and didn't care how she got it. She was looking for a rich husband to fulfill that dream. Yui seemed to think that all of the brides were from churches. Sometimes Yui could be quite delusional. But she was sweet so we just grin and nodded. Rosemary sat down at her vanity and looked at herself in a mirror. She brushed her fiery red hair that was the perfect backdrop for her bright green eyes. She was still quite beautiful. She had been taking good care of herself so she didn't look like a shell.

Olive had been looking horrible lately. She has been under Reiji's care. Surely he can get her feeling better in no time. Maybe it was a tad dangerous for her to have fallen for Shu? All that sleeping can't be good for you.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Subaru leaned in the door frame with a serious look on this face. He wasted no time "Listen, I can't do this anymore. Your blood is starting to taste horrible. So consider this a night off or be open game I don't care which" He stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Should I go see Olive or sneak down to visit Laito?

* * *

***Your POV****

My room lit up from thunder and the rain poured down like sheets.

I loved Summer rains the best. It cooled me off, I could collect water for our little tribe. Our tribe would put out so many containers. Then I would prepare the water so no one would get sick. As long as I kept doing it we would have a constant supply of water. Sometimes we had enough to barter with others in the camps. Most of the people in my tribe were elderly. But they had taken such good care of me when I was young.

The rain was calling my very being. I decided to try to get out in it for just a bit. To get my mind straight. it was hard being cooped up that hospital room. I put on the clothes that were left for me in my closet. Just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. There were no shoes so crept out of my room, down the hallway and out the door. It was so easy...it's not like I was under constant guard or anything. I sat on the steps at the side of the hospital and let the rain pour down on my body. I felt so alive being outside, listening to cars splashing in puddles. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I see is Kaito hovering over me and shaking me hard.

"What the hell are you doing outside?" This was the first time I had seen him upset, I didn't know how to answer him. "OK, enough you're coming with me."

He grabbed my arm and tossed me into the limo. I could smell so many emotions coming off from him. I wasn't able to find out if he would hurt me or not. I hate these moments when I can't read someone. It is scary He promised he would not hurt me. He promised he would not hurt me. He promised he would not hurt me. I just repeated that over and over in my mind to try to relax. But some people lie to get what they want. They circle like sharks waiting for you to get so tired you can't fight anymore.

I think I am a liar too...because I am scared shitless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why Kaito why?


	5. Chapter 5

\--Shu's POV--

 

So I find myself on the doc looking at the sunset reflecting on the water.  _Still playing with this damn ring_. There is no music that could soothe me tonight.

I am not sure when the attachment started.

Maybe because in private she is truthful and sincere when she talks about her feelings for me.

She keeps me in my place, made sure I went to class.  _No, that one is bothersome._

She takes my mind off my past, I can think of the future.

_Why am I still playing with this damn ring?_

To be honest, the forgiving part of myself just may be in love with her.  _Damn Damn Damn_

Why in the hell am I talking about her like she is alive? Rosemary told me the news and my world turned upside down. I do not deserve happiness. It's all my fault....I was as guilty about that fire at the village as the one who set it.

I have to remember that humans are only good for a few things. And love is not one of them.

This damn ring, my mother's ring...will never be on her hand...maybe in her urn?

Well, at least she will be with me forever this way.

 

\--Reiji's POV--

Why in the great abyss did she get herself involved with him? I tried everything to get her away from him. I treated her like a Queen..but she was so single-minded.

She gave him everything he needed.

He was even starting to become involved with more of family matters. It was just a matter of time before he took over and I couldn't have it.

Shu knows from experience that he should not look for happiness. He just needs to stay in his room, oblivious to the world.

On the bright side, she didn't suffer as much as the others had.

I did offer to have her cremated as I was feeling generous. Maybe then that will give him the peace that he needs.

Or maybe I should Kanato make her into a doll so that Shu can place mother's ring on her hand? Hmmm both are very tempting......

 

Text Message from Karlheinz to Kaito Sato

Marked Urgent

\---> How is our girl doing?

I was just about to contact you←---

She is going through some ←---

culture shock, I underestimate ←---

Her desire to go back←---

\---> Plans have changed here

\---> The testing coming in are

\---> very promising. But her

\---> living arrangements have changed

\---> the boys are not properly taking care of

\--->their property so I am sending her

\--->where she will get proper care and

\--->discipline

Yes sir, will I be flying with ←--

her as we planned←-

\--->No, I am sending Ruki

\--->Take her shopping

\---> I have emailed you a list of the

\--->preferences that her new

\--->roommates will find pleasing

Yes sir....←--

 

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Bad boys don't get new toys ;)  See you next time.


End file.
